Fox McCloud
For Melee fighter info, see Fox McCloud (SSBM). is the main character in the Star Fox video games and leader of the Star Fox team. The son of James McCloud, Fox is an expert pilot and has saved the galaxy from numerous threats. He has appeared in all three Smash Bros. games. His voice actor in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee is Shinobu Satouchi during the fights, and Steve Malpass during the cutscenes in Adventure Mode. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he is voiced by Jim Walker and Kenji Nojima. Character description Fox McCloud made his appearance in Star Fox for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1993. The leader of the Star Fox team, Fox led his team through the Lylat System to save the galaxy from the evil Andross. The game was a huge hit and has led to several sequels. Though the sequel to Star Fox was canceled (when the game was nearly finished), Fox would return in the Nintendo 64 smash hit Star Fox 64 which revealed some key details about Fox's past in this 'updated' Star Fox. Fox's father, James McCloud, who was renowned as one of the greatest pilots of his time, was the leader of the original Star Fox team. Upon investigating the planet Venom, James was presumed killed by Andross. Seeking to avenge his father, Fox formed a new Star Fox team which consisted of his teammates Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare (who was a member of the original team), and Slippy Toad. At the end of Star Fox 64, Fox independently fought and killed Andross at the end of the adventure. After this, Fox would be featured in his first fighting game in the original Super Smash Bros. and has appeared in every installment of the series since. Fox McCloud would then be featured again in Star Fox Adventures with a new starfox member, Krystal. Which was a departure from the original Star Fox games as it was more of an action/adventure game, which saw Fox rescuing Dinosaur Planet from (unknown at the time) Andross who was seeking to revive himself after the Star Fox team became a pale shadow of its former self. After this, Fox would return in Star Fox Assault, which saw a reinvigorated Star Fox team saving the galaxy from a new threat called the Aparoids. A year later, Fox would return in Star Fox Command. In Super Smash Bros. As a playable character Fox appears in the original Super Smash Bros. as one of the starting eight playable characters. He is based off his appearance in Star Fox 64. Fox is a weak, but fast character. His Neutral B move is the Blaster which sends one powerful energy beam at his opponents. His Up B is the Fire Fox which envelops Fox in flames and sends him flying in any direction. His Down B is the Reflector, which serves as both an offensive and defensive move (it reflects any projectiles that come in contact with it). Fox is 2nd best in this smash game with great matchups. In-game description: :Following his dead father's footsteps as the young leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's piloting of the super-high-performance combat ship ARWING for the Lylatian System is still fresh in our memories. His one weakness may be his difficulty earning the trust of his teammates. :Works: :*''Star Fox'' (SNES) :*''Star Fox 64'' (N64) In Single-player In the game's single-player mode, Fox is fought on the third stage, the battle being on his "home stage", Sector Z. In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a playable character Fox returns in Super Smash Bros. Melee, retaining his role as a starting playable character. He is based on his appearance in Star Fox 64. His moveset has not changed much, though his blaster has changed. The blaster will not cause his enemies to flinch, but he can now rapid-fire his blaster without having to recharge it after every shot. His new Smash B move is the Fox Illusion which causes Fox to rush ahead in a blur and can be used as a recovery move. In Single-player In Melee's Adventure Game, Fox is fought on the Corneria stage. After he is beaten, the player will then have to battle Fox again, this time with back-up from his wingmen. However, if Fox is beaten quickly and has unlocked Falco, the player will battle Falco instead of Fox. Fox is featured in the following Event Matches: *'Event 13: Yoshi's Egg': As Yoshi, you must protect a Yoshi Egg from Fox, Pikachu, and Donkey Kong on the Rainbow Cruise stage for 55 seconds. *'Event 20: All-Star Match 2': Fox is the final opponent you must fight in this series of staged battles. Your character battles him on the Corneria stage, and your character has 2 stock while Fox has 1. With a timer of four minutes, you must defeat him and the other four characters with the overall time and life you have: Samus, Link, Zelda, and Captain Falcon. *'Event 23: Slippy's Invention': The player must battle Fox and Falco on the Venom stage, but they are both equipped with a permanent Cloaking Device. Each character has 2 stock each. *'Event 36: Space Travelers': As Ness, the player faces Samus, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon and Falco. Ness battles the first three on the Fourside stage while fighting the last two on the Battlefield stage. Each character has one stock. *'Event 43: Birds of Prey': As Fox, the player faces Falco and Captain Falcon on the Big Blue stage (friendly fire turned off). Trophies By tradition, Fox as a playable character is featured on its personal 3 trophies. Its normal trophy is acquired by beating the Classic mode with Fox on any difficulty, and its Smash Red and Smash Blue trophies are acquired the same way by beating the Adventure and All-Star modes, respectively. His Classic mode trophy reads: :Fox :Fox McCloud is the leader of a band of adventurers-for-hire known as Star Fox. Fox and his fellow pilots Peppy, Slippy, and Falco patrol the Lylat system in their mother ship, the Great Fox. From the cockpit of his Arwing, Fox leads the ceaseless pursuit of the evil scientist Andross, who doomed Fox's father. :*Star Fox, 03/93 In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fox is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His appearance this time is a mix between his Star Fox Assault and Star Fox Command appearances, but his fur has the color scheme from Star Fox 64. It is also the first Smash Bros game where Fox's eyes are their proper color (green). His special moves are unchanged. His Final Smash summons the Landmaster Tank. Fox gets in and the player directly controls the tank to hover, fire shots, "do a barrel roll", and move. Other characters can actually stand on top of the tank, though it might be wiser to hide. Trophy Info The leader of the commando unit for hire known as Star Fox. He uses both the team's mother ship, the Great Fox, and his personal Arwing fighter to challenge the evil scientist Andross. He made his name as an ace pilot but has lately shown himself also to be an adventurer with a knack for hand-to-hand combat. * Star Fox * Star Fox: Command Fox (Assault) The leader of the one and only Star Fox team. Fox McCloud has superb battle skills and is an expert pilot of both the Arwing and Landmaster. In on-foot battles, Fox starts with a blaster and continues on with four other types of weapons as he fights through the Aparoids. Fox also demonstrates his skills in air combat using the plasma cannons on the Arwing. * Star Fox: Assault In Super Smash Bros (Wii U and 3DS) As a playable character Despite no major Star Fox games being released since before Brawl was released, Fox will return in SSB4. Trivia *First Appearance: Star Fox Year: 1993 Platform: SNES Series: Star Fox Category:Characters Category:Star Fox universe Category:Playable Characters Category:Defaults Category:Star Fox Trophies